User blog:MistyMelissa/Just Dance TV Show: Singing Competition!
Well, here it is the movie you've been waiting for, IT'S HERE!! So it's about the just dancers singing in a concert for a competition, who will win, find out, on the movie! Note: It's PG rated, some songs contain some words that are not appropriate, so they are replaced with clean words. Transcript First the theme song starts. Dragostea Din Tei P2 wakes up, he gets dressed, and goes outside. Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Wow, just dance city, the most wonderful and amazing city of all Just Dance!" '''Dragostea Din Tei (P1) - '"With all the dancers dancing" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"And singing!" A flyer comes. 'All About Us (P2) - '"Oh look a flyer, everydancer come!" 'Youth - '"What is it?" 'All About Us (P2) - '"A singing competition!" 'Everydancer - '"Wow!" 'Titanium - '"We should all sign up!" Everydancer stares at Titanium. 'Titanium - '"What? I was just excited!" The other dancers come. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"JDM Twerk and Alfonso Signorini look at this flyer!" 'Alfonso Signorini - '"I know, my best friend and I are really excited!" 'JDM Twerk - '"Yeah, my other friends Hip Hop and Rapper are gonna participate!" 'JDM Hip Hop - '"Oh my gold moves I am so excited, I'm gonna faint!" JDM Hip Hop faints and JDM Twerk holds him. 'JDM Twerk - '"Hip Hop, don't get too excited!" 'JDM Hip Hop - '"I'm sorry, I am just so excited!" 'JDM Rapper - '"Just curious, what songs are you gonna sing?" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Me and my backups are gonna Despre Tine by O - Zone!" 'All About Us (P2) - '"I'm singing cold water, my backups will sing MO's part, and I'll sing Justin Bieber's part!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"Amazing, everydancer, what song are you guys gonna sing?" 'Stadium Flow - '"I'm singing Trap Queen by Fetty Wap!" 'Can't Feel My Face - '"If I Lose Myself by One Republic!" 'Wherever I Go - '"Counting Stars by One Republic!" 'Walk This Way (All Dancers) - '"It's tricky by Run DMC!" 'El Tiki (Both dancers) - '"Loca by Shakira!" 'Don't Wanna Know - '"Me and September Disco Fitness are both gonna sing DJ Got us Fallin in love by Usher Ft Pitbull!" 'Let's Groove (P2) - '"Me and my children are gonna sing Get Down On It by Kool and the gang!" 'JDM Twerk - '"So during the competition, JDM Rapper can you please do some beatboxing?" 'JDM Rapper - '"Sure, I'm singing Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice!" 'Stuck On A Feeling - '"Are you dancers talking about the singing competition?" 'Cola Song - '"Yes we are, me and JDM Flamenco are gonna sing Ain't It Funny by Jennifer Lopez!" 'Stuck On A Feeling - '"Amazing, I'm singing Starboy by The Weekend" 'Teacher - '"I'm singing Teach me how to dougie by Cali Swag District!" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"My son and I are singing The Nights by Avicii!" 'JDM Hip Hop - '"Hey Twerk, what song are you singing?" 'JDM Twerk - '"I'm singing I feel it coming by The Weeknd and Daft Punk" 'JDM Hip Hop - '"I thought you're singing Anaconda by Nicki Minaj!" 'JDM Twerk - '"No, I'm not, it's a really unsuitable song for the Competitionm so I changed it to I feel it coming!" 'Alfonso Signorini - '"I'm singing numb by Linkin Park, it's a cool song!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"So What are we waiting for everydancer? let's go!" At the competition. 'What Is Love - '"I am so excited, I can't wait to sing Grenade by Bruno Mars!" 'BonBon - '"Yeah, I'm excited to judge" 'Titanium - '"BonBon, why aren't you singing?" 'BonBon - '"Because I'm a bit scared to preform singing in a concert" 'Cola Song - '"Are you gonna judge?" 'BonBon - '"Yes I am!" Animals Exteme appears. 'Animals (Extreme) - '"Mwahahaha, why hello everydancer!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"Animals Extreme, you are not welcome here!" 'Beauty And A Beat - '"Me and my former student will never invite beasts!" Animals Extreme starts to cry. 'Animals (X) - '"*Crying* Well, I have a song to preform, I love singing, believe me!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"What song are you singing?" 'Animal (X) - '"Maybe a villain song!" Everydancer gets shocked. 'Alfonso Signorini - '"What!?" 'Wake Me Up - '"so you're singing a song that became a meme!?" 'Animals (X) - '"No, a villain song!" 'Troublemaker - '"What villain song is that!?" 'Animals (X) - '"You'll see!" 'Sorry - '"Everydancer! the competition is starting!" 'Blame - '"C'mon dancers, let's go!" At the concert. 'Tico Tico No Fuba (P1) - '"Welcome everydancer to the concert!" 'Tico Tico No Fuba (P2) - '"We hope you have a great time at the concert!" 'Tico Tico No Fuba (Both dancers) - '"Our first contestant is... Dragostea Din Tei singing Despre Tine by O - Zone!" Dragostea Din Tei P2 and his backups come on stage, and sing. '''Dragostea Din Tei (All dancers): (Song Despre Tine By O - Zone) Mă trezesc cu tine-n gând, Despre tine vreau să cânt, Melodia mea de dor, Care place tuturor. Nu răspunzi la SMS, Eu îţi scriu atât de des, Poate m-am purtat urât, Dar să ştii că te-am iubit. Mă înec în ochii tăi larolararolei, Plânge lumea după ei larolararolei. Eşti un înger pe pământ, Despre tine cânt, Şi zi şi noapte larolei. Mă înec în ochii tăi larolararolei, Plânge lumea după ei larolararolei. Eşti un înger pe pământ, Despre tine cânt, Şi zi şi noapte larolei. Dacă mergi cu mine-n vis, Am să te învăţ să râzi, Şi-am să-ţi cânt până în zori, Cântecelul meu de dor. Nu răspunzi la SMS, Eu îţi scriu atât de des, Poate m-am purtat urât, Dar să ştii că te-am iubit. Mă înec în ochii tăi larolararolei, Plânge lumea după ei larolararolei. Eşti un înger pe pământ, Despre tine cânt, Şi zi şi noapte larolei. Mă înec în ochii tăi larolararolei, Plânge lumea după ei larolararolei. Eşti un înger pe pământ, Despre tine cânt, Şi zi şi noapte larolei. Mă înec în ochii tăi larolararolei, Plânge lumea după ei larolararolei. Eşti un înger pe pământ, Despre tine cânt, Şi zi şi noapte larolei. Mă înec în ochii tăi larolararolei, Plânge lumea după ei larolararolei. Eşti un înger pe pământ, Despre tine cânt, Şi zi şi noapte larolei The DDT Dancers sung their song, and everydancer applaused them. Tico Tico No Fuba (P2) - '"Wow, I have NEVER seen a trio of dancers singing a non English song!" '''Tico Tico No Fuba (P1) - '"You dancers are rally good at singing a Romanian song!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P2) - '"why Thank you!" 'Dragostea Din Tei (P1) - '"We sung this song because our song is by O - zone that's why!" After chatting the dancers are back off stage. 'Dragostea Din Tei (P3) - '"Papaoutai, you're next!" Papaoutai go on stage and sing. '''Papaoutai (Both dancers): Hey, once upon a younger year When all our shadows disappeared The animals inside came out to play Hey, went face to face with all our fears Learned our lessons through the tears Made memories we knew would never fade One day my father—he told me, "Son, don't let it slip away." He took me in his arms, I heard him say, "When you get older Your wild heart will live for younger days Think of me if ever you're afraid." He said, "One day you'll leave this world behind So live a life you will remember." My father told me when I was just a child These are the nights that never die My father told me When thunder clouds start pouring down Light a fire they can't put out Carve your name into those shining stars He said, "Go venture far beyond these shores. Don't forsake this life of yours. I'll guide you home no matter where you are." One day my father—he told me, "Son, don't let it slip away." When I was just a kid I heard him say, "When you get older Your wild heart will live for younger days Think of me if ever you're afraid." He said, "One day you'll leave this world behind So live a life you will remember." My father told me when I was just a child These are the nights that never die My father told me These are the nights that never die My father told me Hey, hey Papaoutai finished singing the song, everydancer applaused, the next contestant is Stadium Flow! Tico Tico No Fuba (P1) - '"Our next contestant is Stadium Flow! Stadium Flow sings his song (Trap Queen by Fetty Wap) and the audience cheered for him and applaused him. '''Stadium Flow - '"Thank you everydancer! Thank You, you know that I am a really big fan of Fetty Wap!" At off stage. 'Sorry - '"How was it?" 'Stadium Flow - '"Good, thank you!" 'Sorry - '"I'm next!" 'JDM Twerk - '"Wait, I need to have a word with Rapper!" Twerk has a word with Rapper. 'JDM Twerk - '"Rapper, can you beatbox whilst the dancers sing?" 'JDM Rapper - '"Sure, but i'm a bit nervous!" 'JDM Twerk - '"Don't be, be brave, like the time when me and Alfonso climbed up mountains, and Alfonso was brave since he is kinda scared of falling!" 'JDM Rapper - '"Okay!" 'Tico Tico Fuba Fuba (P2) - '"Our next contestant is... Sorry and Rapper beatboxing!" '''Sorry: For all the times that you rain on my parade And all the clubs you get in using my name You think you broke my heart, oh, girl for goodness' sake You think I'm crying on my own. Well, I ain't And I didn't wanna write a song 'Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care. I don't, But you still hit my phone up And, baby, I be movin' on And I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back, Maybe you should know that My mama don't like you and she likes everyone And I never like to admit that I was wrong And I've been so caught up in my job, Didn't see what's going on But now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own 'Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself And when you told me that you hated my friends The only problem was with you and not them And every time you told me my opinion was wrong And tried to make me forget where I came from And I didn't wanna write a song 'Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care. I don't, But you still hit my phone up And, baby, I be movin' on And I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back, Maybe you should know that My mama don't like you and she likes everyone And I never like to admit that I was wrong And I've been so caught up in my job, Didn't see what's going on But now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own 'Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself For all the times that you made me feel small I fell in love. Now I feel nothin' at all And never felt so low when I was vulnerable Was I a fool to let you break down my walls? 'Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin' You should go and love yourself 'Cause if you like the way you look that much Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself And if you think (you think) that I'm (that I'm) still holdin' on (holdin' on) to somethin' You should go and love yourself Sorry finished his song and everydancer applaused, and when sorry went back off stage. Don't Stop Me Now - '"How was it?" '''Sorry - '"Everydancer loved it dad!" 'Don't Stop Me Now - '"That's my boy!" 'Don't Wanna Know - '"Me and September are next!" 'September (Disco Fitness) - '"c'mon let's go!" The dancers are ready to sing! (Note: When a song has unclean words, I'll replace them) '''Don't Wanna Know: (yeah man) So we back in the club Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side) Thank God the week is done I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life) Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up No control of my body Ain't I seen you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now Gonna set the roof on fire Gonna burn this dancer dancing down, down, down, down, down, down Hands up, when the music drops We both put our hands up Put your hands on my body Swear I seen you before I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again September (Disco Fitness): Don't Wanna Know, don't lie Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O., That's how we roll My life is a movie, and you just tivo Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock Mami on fire, psh, red hot Bada bing, bada boom Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew And tonight it's just me and you 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, thank you DJ! The dancers applaused. 'September (Disco Fitness) - '"That was amazing!" 'Don't Wanna Know - '"I know, I think I need to cry!" 'September (Disco Fitness) - '"Same here!" At off stage. 'All About Us (P1) - '"Cola Song and JDM Flamenco, it's your turn!" 'JDM Flamenco - '"Coming!" Cola Song And JDM Flamenco go on stage and sing Ain't It Funny by Jennifer Lopez. 'JDM Twerk - '"So everydancer, enjoying this?" 'Sorry - '"Yeah!" Sorry's stomach hurts. 'Sorry - '"Oh gold moves, my stomach hurts, I better go the the toilet!" Sorry goes to the toilet. 'Animals (Extreme) - '"Well twerk, you are singing Anaconda aren't you?" JDM Twerk snaps at Animals Extreme. 'JDM Twerk - '"Animals Extreme you lair, I'm singing Feel It Coming Not Anaconda, you are telling everydancer lies!" JDM Twerk tries to attack Animals Extreme, then Alfonso Signorini calms him down. 'Alfonso Signorini - '"JDM Twerk, calm down, take a deep breathe!" 'Tico Tico No Fuba (P2) - '"Everydancer, if you want, you can take a break, everydancer is taking a break right now!" Everydancer take a break, and they are taking a break. 'Papaoutai (P2) - '"Hey dad, when there is a song, we should sing" 'Papaoutai (P1) - '"I Agree!" The song on the car is Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. 'Papaoutai (Both dancers) - '"*singing* What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stand a little taller, doesn't mean i'm lonely when I'm alone!" Next the Dragostea Din Tei dancers sing club can't handle me by Flo Rida 'Dragostea Din Tei (All dancers) - '"*singing* The club can't even handle me right now, watching me watching you I go all out, the club can't even handle right now!" Next Don't Worry sing Perfect Strangers by Jonas Blue 'Don't Worry (Both dancers) - '"*Singing* Maybe we're perfect strangers, maybe it's not forever, maybe the night will change us, maybe we'll stay together, maybe we'll walk away, maybe we'll realize, we're only human, maybe we don't need no reason!" (Work in progress) Category:Blog posts